Kurt is Grace Kelly!
by Margarita Rosario
Summary: Kurt performs a solo... and gets rewarded... :D


**KURT IS GRACE KELLY!**

**Music: Grace Kelly by Mika**

**Pairings: Puck/Kurt!!!**

**Author's Note: Love this song… Love Puck/Kurt! Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed imagining it! :D**

**It would be better while the song is playing… :D**

**P.S. Please read my other fanfic, OPERATION FASHION… thanks!**

**Rate and Comment!!!**

"Are you guys ready for your solos?" asked Mr. Schuester during glee practice that afternoon at the auditorium. Rachel Berry raised her hand immediately and started crying out loud, "Me! Me! Pick me!!!"

Mr. Schuester just rolled his eyes. "Anybody else?"

"Kurt has something planned today," Mercedes suddenly stated, leaving Kurt wide eyed. "Mercedes! Don't!" he pleaded.

His wails fell on deaf ears. "Seriously, Mr. Schue. Kurt's ready."

Mr. Schuester gave them a nod and said, "Go ahead Kurt, show us what you got."

Kurt pouted, but stood up from the chairs and went directly to the stage. While he was walking, Puck's eyes were glued on to him. Mercedes saw this and whispered to the jock, "This is for you."

With that, Puck leaned forward for a closer view.

Kurt stood in the middle of the stage, mike in hand, and the music started playing.

play: Grace Kelly by Mika

He started tapping into the beat.

With his head bowed down, he started to sing, "Do I attract you? Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?"

Kurt looked up and smirked at Puck. "Am I too dirty? Am I too flirty? Do I like what you like?" then winked. Puck's eyes grew wider.

Kurt started walking leftward on stage, an innocent look on his face. "I got to be wholesome." But his expression changed into a leer, "I could be loathsome." Then suddenly went back to his innocent look and put his hand over his mouth, "Guess I'm a little bit shy."

He put his hand over his chest and sang with a pleading look on his face, "Why don't you like me? Why don't you like me without making me try?"

Some of the glee members jokingly poked Puck.

Suddenly, Kurt put down his arm and bowed, "I tried to be like Grace Kelly… but all her looks were too sad…"

He looked up with a malicious smile on his face. "So I tried a little Freddy… mmmm" then bellowed, "I've gone identity mad!!!"

Then suddenly, the lights went crazy and started changing color, exactly like in the lyrics.

"I could be brown. I could be blue. I could be violet sky!" Kurt sang was walking fiercely across the stage to the right.

He stopped, and made a pleadingly look at Puck. "I could be hurtful. I could be purple." Then pointed at him. "I could be anything you like!"

Kurt started marching to the left again. "Gotta be green. Gotta be mean. Gotta be everything more!"

He stopped, dead center, and sung with an attitude, "Why don't you like me? Why don't you like me? Why don't you walk out the door?!"

Then Kurt suddenly stood straight and started tapping with his hands. "How can I help ya? How can I help it? How can I help what you think?"

Then he put his arms around him. "Hello my baby, hello my baby. Putting my life on my brink."

He looked pleadingly at Puck and pointed at him, "Why don't you like me? Why don't you like me?" then, with a little more attitude, "Why don't you like yourself?!"

He put on a teasing look on his face and slowly bent over while singing, "Should I bend over? Should I look older just to be put on your shelf?"

The glee kids laughed at Kurt's little malicious display. Mr. Schuester shook his head. Puck, on the other hand, had a boner.

Kurt, again, stood straight. "I tried to be like Grace Kelly…" then shook his head lightly, "But all her looks were too sad…"

He started walking forward, a mischievous smile across his face, "So I tried a little Freddy…"

The glee kids hummed. "MMMM…"

Kurt stopped and raised his hand. "I've gone identity maaad!!!"

Again with the choreographed lights. Kurt started sashaying all over the stage. The other glee kids sung along.

"I could be brown. I could be blue. I could be violet sky! I could be hurtful. I could be purple. I could be anything you like! Gotta be green. Gotta be mean. Gotta be everything more!"

Then the glee kids started taunting Puck. "Why don't you like HIM? Why don't you like HIM? WALK OUT THE DOOR!"

Kurt started swaying to the music. "Say what you want to satisfy yourself…"

"HEY!" cried the glee kids.

Then Kurt looked straight at Puck. "But you only want what everybody else says you should want… you waaaaant…"

He walked and sat at the piano nearby, put the mike at the mike stand, and started playing… "I could be brown. I could be blue I could be violet sky! I could be hurtful. I could be purple. I could be anything you like! Gotta be green. Gotta be mean." He pressed harder at the keys. "Gotta be everything more!"

" Why don't you like me? Why don't you like me?" he stood up from the piano, got his mike, and kicked the instrument away while screeching, "WALK OUT THE DOOR!!!"

All of the glee kids had stood up and were dancing in their seats as Kurt sang.

"I could be brown. I could be blue. I could be violet sky! I could be hurtful. I could be purple. I could be anything you like! Gotta be green. Gotta be mean. Gotta be everything more! Why don't you like me? Why don't you like me? Walk out the door!"

On a more serious façade, Kurt closed his eyes and sang, "Oooooooooooooooooooooooohh!"

Then screeched at the end.

And as the glee kids started applauding, Kurt posed, put a peace sign by his cheek, and said, "Kachiiing!"

EPILOGUE

Puck was waiting nervously by the doors while everybody started leaving. When Kurt walked up, he grabbed the boy and started pulling him towards the janitor's closet. After shutting the door and turning on the lights, a confused Kurt asked, "Noah? What are you doing?"

"What I should have done a long time ago…"

And he closed the lights.

"Where's Kurt?" Mercedes asked Tina, who just shrugged.

"More importantly, where's Puck?" asked Quinn, wide-eyed.

More shrugs.

As the whole gang was looking for Kurt and Puck, the two, on the other hand, had found each other's arms, and lips, in the dark.

And as the door of the janitor's closet slowly opened and Rachel's voice was saying, "I saw them here somewhere…", they didn't stop…

…even after the light has struck their faces and gasps filled the room…

Mercedes had the last words, though. "Told you it would work…"

**Fin!**

**Eep! Janitor's closet! Someone wrote before me!! My bad… haha**

**Hope I didn't concentrate on the song too much! I just wanted you to see what I was imagining inside my head! :D**

**Please read more of my works… on my knees pleeeeease???**


End file.
